


Birthday Adventures

by BSBLover2538



Series: BSB Birthday Fics [1]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Blindfolds, Consensual Underage Sex, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, F/M, Fivesome - F/F/M/M/M, Group Sex, Marking, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Penetration, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pet Names, Riding, Submission, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 01:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20106595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: It's Kristin's birthday, and Kevin dropped some hints to his family of what Kristin's been wanting. Four of them answer the call, and after a wonderful evening, the night turns to something even better for Kevin and Kristin.





	Birthday Adventures

Kristin whined as she felt a pair of lips sucking on her clit and soaked folds. She was blindfolded, and felt another pair of hands groping on her breasts, playing with them. A whisper in her ear had her shivering in want and need. Kristin moaned loudly at the hands roaming her body. 

“Kris, you deserve this, you know that. Come on baby, just let it happen” she heard her loving husband’s voice in her ear. She nodded softly, and felt Kevin kiss her ear, and pull away. 

“Kristin, you are so amazing. So supportive of all of us, and you only turn 49 once. This is the best birthday present that the group of us could come up with” a voice spoke, and Kristin whined softly, arching up as she let go, feeling the tongue lapping up her folds. 

“Fuck! Shit!” she exclaimed as she felt two pair of lips start sucking on her sensitive breasts. Kris didn’t know who was there, but she was very overstimulated. 

“Want some cock in that pussy?” a voice huskily spoke, and Kristin moaned loudly, nodding her head. A cock was rubbed against her folds and she groaned feeling the cock intruding her walls. 

The hands rubbed on her pussy, and she felt more hands ghosting on her flesh. Kristin knew that she would be  cumming multiple times tonight, and she couldn’t wait. A voice told her to cum, and she exploded all over the cock in her pussy, and moaned feeling the cock exploding into her. 

“Suck Kris, taste yourself” Kevin whispered, and Kris gagged feeling the cock enter her mouth, and she sucked eagerly, feeling more fingers probing her folds and clit. 

“Fuck Kevin, is she always so wet?” a distinctly female voice asked, and Kristin’s eyes widened behind her blindfold. She wiggled slightly and sucked even harder on the cock in her mouth, cleaning it off. 

The cock pulled out, and Kristin panted lightly, the lips still sucking on her breasts, another pair of hands ghosting her body, and fingers in her pussy. Her legs were lifted and spread, exposing both holes. 

“Please, please, please” she softly begged, her voice wrecked with need and want. A pair of lips, that she knew, kissed her softly. 

“Patience baby, let your family love on you” Kevin ran his large hands through her hair, feeling the sweat beading on his wife. 

“ Ungh !” she whined out as she felt fingers coated in  lube probing her ass. She whined, wiggling softly. A dildo was put in her ass, and inflated, Kristin crying out as she was being filled. 

The hands and lips continued going around her body, Kristin keeping her legs wide and spread for her lovers, feeling so loved and cared for. It had been so long since this had been done to her, and she was craving it, missing it. Kevin had read all the signs, and when some of his family was finding it difficult to get a present for her, he casually mentioned that Kristin was craving being used and loved on like this, they jumped on it. 

“Damn I missed out on this the first time” the female voice said miserably as the others chuckled softly. They continued loving on Kristin, getting her to multiple orgasms, before they could tell she was getting exhausted. 

“Do you want to know who is here love?” Kevin whispered again, and Kristin nodded. All hands and bodies moved away, Kevin helping his wife sit up, before taking the blindfold off. She blinked in the light, before gasping softly, tears coming to her eyes. 

“Hey Kris, we didn’t know what to get you, so Kevin told us you have been missing this. We hope this is a good present” Leigh spoke softly, as Kristin looked around, seeing Howie, Nick, and Baylee smiling at her. 

“Bay?” Kristin asked, and Baylee chuckled softly. 

“Mom and Dad couldn’t make it, I wanted to stand in for them, and I loved doing it for you. Love you Aunt Kris, and I am so happy you married Uncle Kevin. You have been nothing but supportive for me, and I wanted to thank you for it” Baylee leaned over, hugging Kristin tightly. 

“Leigh, Nick, Howie?” she smiled at her brothers and sister, happy that they were the ones to do this for her. 

“We love you, and Lauren didn’t want to risk the baby, so she didn’t join. Howie told me how much fun it was the last time he did this for you, and I missed that since I was pregnant with James” Leigh pouted softly, and Kristin chuckled. 

“Well you got it tonight Leigh, and I love you all. Thank you for an amazing birthday gift” Kristin hugged and kissed each of them, and the four of them said their goodbyes. Kevin showed them to the door, and walked back into his master bedroom. 

“Thank you so much babe, I loved that so much!” Kristin pulled Kevin into her arms, and kissed him fiercely. Kevin responded, and groaned softly as Kristin flipped their positions. She grinned down at her husband, knowing that he would give her the other part to her present, letting her be in charge for the night. 

“How’s My boy doing?” she purred, and Kevin whimpered softly. He loved giving control to Kristin, she always made it worth his while. 

“Your boy is doing good Ma’am. He is happy that You had such a good time with Your family” Kevin whined out, falling into his submissive side. 

“Thank  you My boy for doing that for Me, it was an amazing present. But this will be so much better. Want to suck on a dildo while Ma’am goes up and down your cock?” Kristin asked, and Kevin moaned softly. 

“Please Ma’am please allow Your boy to suck while being ridden, please” Kevin begged, almost yelping in happiness seeing Kristin grab the dildo. 

“ Gonna give My boy a present” Kevin nearly came watching Kristin rub the dildo in her folds before looking at Kevin. 

“Open up My boy” Kevin instantly obeyed and groaned tasting his wife on the dildo, sucking happily. 

Kristin smirked happily and got back on top of her husband, watching him suck on the dildo, rubbing her folds on his cock. 

“My precious boy, so good for Me. Love getting to see My boy come out, see him under Me, begging Me” Kristin smiled as she just barely grazed the head of his cock with her folds. Kevin groaned around the dildo in his mouth, wanting his wife to go down on him, but knowing that the teasing led to fun times. 

Kristin leaned down, kissing Kevin’s neck and chest, sucking gently on the sensitive skin of his neck, Kevin whimpering behind the dildo. 

“ God I love marking you up, love that you love wearing My mark for days afterwards” Kristin cooed as she sucked more on his neck, Kevin keeping his neck inclined for his loving Ma’am. 

“There we go, let your head get soaked in My folds, can’t wait to go straight down on your cock My boy” Kristin teased the head of Kevin’s cock, thrusting up and down, feeling it leaking inside her a bit. 

Kevin was starting to  tire of sucking, and Kristin saw that, pulling the dildo out, and kissing him fiercely. He instantly responded, and Kristin started going further down on his cock, before pulling back up. 

“Ma’am” Kevin groaned out as Kristin pulled away, grinning down at him. 

“ Yes My boy?” Kristin asked, a slight smirk on her face. 

“Please, just please” he whined out, wanting something. His cock was hard, leaking steadily, and throbbing. 

“My boy  want his Ma’am on his cock?” Kristin looked down at Kevin, knowing he had to ask properly. Kevin whined and wiggled, trying to find the words in his muddled mind. He was so close to blowing, that he just wanted release. 

“Ma’am, can You please go down on Your boy’s cock, he needs release if You are so kind to grant it. Please Ma’am please” Kevin pleaded softly, his green eyes blown and dilated with want and need. 

“Very well My boy, Ma’am will go down on your cock. You did give Ma’am an amazing birthday present, and I appreciate it so much” Kristin grunted as she shot right down on Kevin’s cock, the thickness invading her walls, feeling them cling to it. 

“Cum My boy” Kristin commanded after going up and down a couple of times, she knew that her husband’s control was barely there at this point. 

“KRISTIN!!!” Kevin shouted as he shot his load into his loving wife, Kristin grabbing him as he arched into her. She settled him back down as he panted, trying to come down from his high. Kristin continued bobbing up and down his cock, riding his orgasm out. She coated his cock in her juices, and grinned softly as she came off of him. 

“Baby….” Kevin called as Kristin disappeared into their bathroom. She came back out and had a warm washcloth with her. She lovingly cleaned him off, and Kevin smiled, leaning on his forearms, watching her with nothing but love. 

“ Gotta make sure My boy is all clean” she whispered softly, and Kevin’s heart melted. After Kristin tossed the washcloth aside, Kevin took her into his long arms, holding her close. 

“So how was your birthday my love?” he asked, as he kept her close to his chest, feeling her lay her head down happily. 

“Best birthday ever” she said sleepily. The night of constant orgasms and being fucked, followed by doming her husband was catching up to Kristin. Kevin smiled, and kissed the top of her head, humming softly. 

“Good I’m glad baby. Go to sleep, you deserve it” he said softly, and Kristin nodded her head. He ran his fingers through her hair as he felt her get heavy, and fall asleep on his chest. Kevin soon followed, wondering what would happen in two months for his own birthday, curious as to what Kristin had up her sleeve for that day. 


End file.
